I'd Better Let Her Go
by X-Hayze-chan-X
Summary: For a songfic contest on Mibba. Can I hear OT3, anyone? :D


**A/N: I'm baaaaaack~!**

**I did this for a contest on Mibba. I've been doing all my writing there ever since I got my computer fixed, because I've been trying to get my head back into writing (and my publicity way up) with writing contests. Since I'm posting a lot of Hetalia crap for contests, I decided I'm going to post all of those here. **

**I am still working on Pittsburghese, the lemons for The Wall, and Prussia's Playlist of Doom, as well as your requests. They just might take a little while. **

**So as previously mentioned, this was for the Forever The Sickest Songfic Contest on Mibba. I got the song Do or Die by Forever The Sickest Kids. This was 964 words and a bitch to write. I got second place. ^.^**

**So anyway, one more thing: I MADE THEM OOC ON PURPOSE. **

**DISCLAIMER/WARNINGS: I do not own Hetalia or its various nouns, nor do I own FTSK or any of their songs. Also, it's OOC (on PURPOSE) and has slight alcohol references and language and blablabla. Whatever. **

**Now read on, my pretties~!**

Moments like these were rare.

Moments when Austria and Prussia would just sit down in Austria's pristine kitchen and drink together, neither one caring about the mess for the time being. Moments when they could have conversations and reminisce and actually be friends. Moments where they could talk based on common interest.

Of course, the common interest for today's conversation seemed to be Hungary.

"So, Elizaveta and I are officially over," Austria said, looking Prussia in the eye. Prussia's mouth hung open and he dropped his beer. The bottle shattered on the hard ceramic floor, but both were too caught up in what had just been said, and what was about to be said. Austria told the story of what happened the night before.

Elizaveta and I were on a date for the first time in years since the divorce. It was a wonderful night, a candlelit dinner in one of Francis's restaurants.

I looked across the table at her. She looked simply ravishing. Her hair was pulled up in an intricate up-do, with little pincurls hanging from her temples and a beautiful flower behind her left ear, as is customary with her. Her gown was a very royal-looking green, though not at all like her normal dress. Her makeup was exquisite as well. Her eyes were outlined in a soft brown which still made her deep green eyes more noticeable but still looked very natural. Her cheeks had a light pink flush that made her so much more beautiful. The only time I can say she looked more amazing was on our wedding night.

But then you came into my mind, Gilbert. I realized that though we were married before, the spark would never rekindle. I'm not sure if we actually ever had one in the first place. And I realized how you never gave up on her, even after it seemed hopeless. You came to our wedding, and even participated as my best man, which shocked everyone, remember? When she left me, you didn't jump in with one of your tacky pickup lines and try to woo her. You came to comfort me first. But you did warn me that you still loved her, and that you only stayed away while we were married because you respected our union. Still, in your heart you never gave up, and now that we were apart you would be going for her for real. And I respected that, but I went after her as well.

This was the night that all of that had to end, however.

I took her hands in mine and said, "Elizaveta, the years I was married to you were some of the best years of my life. And I've tried to rekindle that over the years. But, hey doll, I've been doing some thinking. I lost all of my senses and feelings. I'm sorry if I led you on last night, but tonight I realize I was just caught in the moment. We can't keep doing this. It has to end." She looked slightly devastated, so I explained further. "Our wedding was amazing. When your eyes met mine, my world came crashing down. I was so happy to be able to call you my wife, and I still would be. But those days are over. There's someone out there that deserves you far more than me, and someone that loves you more as well. That's why we can't keep doing this." She looked a little hurt, but was mostly accepting. We finished the dinner as friends, and that's how we're going to remain.

"So... what are you saying?" Prussia asked softly, in a shaky voice.

Austria smiled sadly. "I'm saying she's all yours, if she'll have you."

Prussia grinned widely and threw his arms around his frienemy. "Thanks, Roddy," he said.

Austria smirked. "Wow, a hug and a thank-you from the 'Awesome Gilbert-sama'? I am truly blessed."

Prussia pushed away with a light blush adorning his cheeks. "You bet your sweet ass you are," he snapped. "And it ain't gonna happen again, so remember it."

The two of them laughed it off and cleaned up the beer Prussia spilled. They went back to drinking together and Prussia sighed.

"Y'know, Specs," he said thoughtfully, "You and I, we do the worst things. Do or die, we both break hearts. I know I make fun of your sex life all the time and stuff, but you and me are some hardcore heartbreakers."

"Well," Austria said, "you'd better get out of the habit. Right after I scheduled that date I thought about it, and I decided that both of us found someone you loved, so I'd better let her go. If I'm letting her go, you have to keep her. Deal?"

Prussia smiled thoughtfully. "Yeah. I remember when we were younger. We used to play with girls' emotions, but then we saw her. It was like a train wreck - an accidental collision. She got the best of both of us."

"I know," Austria said, the same smile gracing his lips. "We were so young then. We thought she was a boy, remember?" The two of them shared a laugh at this, and then Austria sighed. "But the first time I saw her as a girl... she just looked so elegant. So beautiful. And I know you felt the same way as I, though possibly not as articulate."

Prussia shoved him playfully in the arm. "Shut up, Specs," he said with a small smile.

Austria's smile fell as he looked at Prussia seriously. "Gilbert," he said, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to break your heart."

Prussia smiled. "It's alright, Roddy. Thanks for letting me have her."

Yes, moments like these were rare. But that was what made them infinitely more sweet.


End file.
